A New Life
by Freedom of Choice
Summary: A new family moves to La Push. The Family of four came from a horrible reservastion in hope of starting a new life. Jacob's temper gets the best of him in some situations when the girl of his dreams falls for another guy! Some bad language and voilence
1. The Diary

**Disclaimer; I dont own Twilight**

**I would like to thank Freedom of Creation, my beta, for takin time to read this and for adding so many amazing details! Thank you so much!**

**Chapter 1**

I sat in the back seat of our truck, breathing in the fresh country air zooming past us from the open window. The smell of fresh grass was much kinder to my nose than my baby sister Jasmine's foul smells, how I wish mum would just stop for a while so Jasmine could get cleaned up and my brother Karno and I could stretch our legs.

But that wouldn't happen since all that mum wants to do is just keep driving, to keep running away. My gaze hardened at the scenery of rows of trees lined up like soldiers skipping past us.

It's all his fault we are running like we are fugitives, my father is the cause of all this. He is the reason why we moved from Vera Vista, the best reservation ever.

It is his entire fault I am forced to join a pack that I really couldn't care less about. He is the reason why I will never be happy again, I refuse to be happy. Not when I have left everything I love and care about, my friends, my old pack, everything!

I breathed in another rigid breath of the country air and tried my best to calm down, I don't think mum would like me phasing in the car and causing a possible crash.

After what seemed like forever and a day we got to our destination, La Push another Quileute reservation. I huffed silently, this doesn't even compare to Vera Vista.

In Vera Vista, the lush warm green grass blanketed everything and was illuminated by the gentle golden gaze of the sun. Flowers of all kinds and colors rose out of the blanket of grass, as though saying good morning to the world.

In La Push the scenery was completely different, fields of grey small gravel merged with the giant jungle of grass. Masses of weeds strangled the delicate flowers with their firm grip.

The smell of heavy smoke from the cabins danced with horrid damp cold air. I jumped unenthusiastically out of the car, happy to be out of the cramp area of the car but hating where I was. Everything was just wrong, I don't belong here.

"Hello," the deep wise voice brought me back into reality. I quickly looked up and saw a man with the same russet skin and dark midnight hair as all the Quiluete Indians have. The man was in wheelchair and he rolled towards us.

"You must be the Garto's, I'm Billy Black," Billy announced happily.

"I am Nakia, this is my son Karno and my two daughters, Jasmine and Jessica," my mother introduced. Billy stretched his wide hand and my mother gave him her delicate hand, he kissed it softly. He turned towards Karno and shook his hand. Then turned towards me and with a big smile on his face.

"This is my son, Jacob," Billy said. I looked up and saw a tall cute boy with short lush chocolate brown hair. Our eyes met but I immediately looked away shyly. He smiled showing all of his incredible white teeth and winked with his left eye. I rolled my eyes and glared murderously at my mother.

**Jacob's POV**

Whoever that girl is she's absolutely beautiful. Her long black hair was wrapped in a braid. Her russet skin made her amber eyes sparkle.

"Pleasure to meet ya'll," I spoke and smiled. The boy stepped forward and offered a hand. He looked to be about my age.

"I'm Karno," he announced. I took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Karno," I replied and pushed back playfully. I smiled and winked at the girl.

"I'm Jessica," she answered and winked back at me, a playful smile making a way to her angelic face.

"I'm Nakia," the woman said. I smiled at her and noticed that she was holding a baby. Nakia realized were I was looking and laughed.

"This is Jasmine," Nakia said and kissed the baby's forehead.

"You'll be staying over there," Dad nodded towards the house across from ours.

"What? That house barely fits two," I said. There was no way it would fit all four of them.

"It only needs to fit two. Karno will be bunking with you and Jessica will be staying in your sister's old room," he said. I glared at him, is his crazy? I barely know these people! They could be psychopathic murderers. I snapped my head back when I heard Jessica giggle. Is it possible she heard me? I know I didn't say it out loud..or did I?

"What?" I demanded loudly.

"Nothing," she said and smiled.

"Jacob, go get Jessica's stuff from the truck," Billy said. I nodded reluctantly and started walking towards the red truck.

"Hey are dogs allowed?" I turned around and saw Jessica following me.

"You have a dog?" I nearly screamed.

"Yeah...what is that not allowed?" she asked.

"No its fine but..um...I thought Vera Vista was really really poor," I said.

"They are," she said and started walking faster. I heard the car door open and saw a giant black German Shepard jump out of the car.

"Mika this is Jacob. Jacob this is Mika," Jessica said. I smiled as the dog sat down and growled at me. Jessica rolled her eyes and walked towards the house. Mika barked at me and followed after Jessica. I picked up the brown plain box that said Jessica on it. I carried it to Rebeeca's old room and sat it on her bed. I opened the box and took out a picture. A man was seated next to a small eight year who looked happy and had a silly grin on her face. I laughed at the picture and sat it back in the box. That man must be her dad and that must be Jessica. I saw a book right next to the picture. I took it out and studied it. On the cover was written Diary in beautiful calligraphy. I really shouldn't open this. Before I knew it I had already opened it to the last page.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna kill him. I, Jessica Garto, am going to kill my father. God, I hate him so much. I'm so surprised that I didn't phase right then and there. I could have, I would have gotten it over with. Then at least I would die knowing I protected my family. I'd rather die a murderer then die know my family suffered and I never did anything. I deserve to rot in hell with my father if I don't protect my family_.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snapped my head around and faced a very angry Jessica. I circled around her and closed the door. I locked it and faced now a furious Jessica, her face lit up in a mask of red.

"What the hell?" she growled.

"Why do you want to kill your dad?" I yelled.

"What are you talking about?" she screamed.

"I read you diary," the words disgusted to me as they came out of my mouth. Her beautiful amber eyes turned bloodshot.

"That's none of your business," she snarled. I did something totally unexpected. I slammed her against the wall and pressed my hands on her shoulders.

"Let me go!" she snapped.

"Why do you want to kill your dad?"

"None. Of. Your. Business,"

"Jessica, what did he do?"

"He beat the crap out of me, my brother, and my mom everyday! He thew us out of our home and left us for dead!" she yelled in my face.

"Jacob, let me go or I will scream, Karno will break down the door and rip your head off," she snapped. I was too angry to do anything. I wanted to kill her father now. I felt horrible and pressed down on Jessica's shoulder. I heard a loud scream and I realized she wasn't screaming to be annoying. I pulled back and looked at her shoulder, I had dislocated it! What was wrong with me? I was a monster!

Just as she promised Karno broke down the door and threw me against the wall.

"Karno, it was an accident!" I snapped.

"You hurt my sister! You monster," he spat.

"Karno let go of him," Jessica snapped. Nakia and Billy arrived just in time to see Karno come close to rippin my head off.

"Karno Alexander Garto!" Nakia yelled.

"He. Hurt. Jessica," Karno quickly defended himself. Nakia and Billy stared at me then Jessica them back to me.

"Jacob" Billy yelled. I stood there frozen.

"It was an accident," I snapped. Billy looked ready to hit me.

"Billy, let me go make some tea and maybe I can meet some neighbors," Nakia said. My dad nodded and followed after Nakia.

"Are you alright?" both Karno and I asked Jessica at the same time. She nodded tears forcing their way to her eyes almost ready to fall and she walked over by the door.

"What are you doing?" I nearly screamed.

"Popping my shoulder back in," she said. Jessica pushed herself against the door and I heard a pop. She laughed as I winced and she began to stretch her shoulder.

"How did you do that without screaming?" I asked.

"You learn to adapt. The abuser thrives off pain and suffering, if I don't show any sign of pain or suffering they ignore you," she sighed.

"I am extremely sorry about that," I said shyly.

"Its fine," she said and kissed my cheek. I starred at her confused.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Dunno, your cute," she said.

"Hey wanna go meet some people?" I asked. She put her hand on my shoulder and rolled up my sleeve, revealing the pack tattoo. She starred at it and glared at me.

"Your a wolf?" she asked. I shook my head and starred at her. She pulled up her sleeve of her white jumper and revealed the same tattoo. Then she pulled up the back of her shirt, revealing a giant tattoo of a beautiful black wolf with a white chest standing infront of the sunrise.

"Is that you in wolf form?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"God, your as beautiful in wolf form as you are in human form," I said. She blushed pink and giggled.

"Crap! I just said what I was thinking out loud by accident," I muttered. She kissed me tenderly on the cheek again.

"Wanna go meet the other wolves?" I asked. She nodded. I put my hand out and she took it as we walked towards Emily's house.


	2. A Temper

**Disclaimer; I dont own Twilight**

**I would like to thank Freedom of Creation, my beta, for takin time to read this and for adding so many amazing details! Thank you so much!**

**Chapter 2**

**Jacob's POV**

Jessica must have realized we were holding hand and she quickly slipped her hand in her pocket. She giggled awkwardly to herself and took her hair out of a braid. She shook her hair and absentmindedly making me want to kiss her. God, she's beautiful,I thought. I froze, I made the mistake of thinking something completely embarrassing for all of the wrong people to hear._Who?_,Quil Ateara asked. I ignored Quil and asked _Sam, Are you guys at Emily's?Yeah, why?_,Sam replied. _I have...uh...friend I want ya'll to meet,_I answered. _A beautiful one?_,Quil joked. _Shut up_,I snapped.

We were right outside of Emily's house, Emily's house wasn't big a bit smaller than my own. The smell of cinnamon muffins danced gracefully outside and gently caressed Jessica and my nose, it was so lovely, so mouthwatering. I looked at the angel next to me seeing that her face was looking at me curiously.

"Who's Emily?" Jessica asked.

"Huh?" I asked confused. I was positive I had not said the word Emily out loud. Is it possible she had read my mind? No, she's not part of our pack.

"Nevermind," she said. I opened the front door to Emily and Sam's house and held it open for Jessica. She walked in and flashed me a smile. I hesitantly put my arm around her and gave a wide toothy smile. The whole house went silent and everyone starred at us. Sam and Emily were the first ones to stand up.

"Hello, I am Sam and this is my fiance, Emily," Sam said.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Jessica Garto," Jessica said. She shook Sam and Emily's hand and smiled. Quil, Jared and Embry jumped up and smiled at Jessica.

"Hey, I'm Quil, that's Jared and that's Embry," he said and jerked his thumb at Jared and Embry. Jessica waved and smiled. She turned and saw Paul. They caught each others eyes and starred at each other. Paul smiled and Jessica smiled at the ground.

**Paul's POV**

Mrs. Jessica Lahote...I could see it. She was so beautiful and perfect I had to keep my self from kissing her. The sun made her amber eyes sparkle and her russet skin glisten. I was in love.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," she replied. Jessica looked at me and laughed awkwardly.

"I'm Paul Lahote," I said.

"I'm Jessica Garto," she said.

"So, where are you from?" I asked.

"Vera Vista."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Aren't they really poor there?"

"Yeah."

"So why did you leave? I mean people usually don't just move from a reservation without a real reason." _Paul, be careful about what you say_,Jacob warned.

"My dad kicked us out," she nearly snarled.

"Why?" I asked. Jacob shot me a look and I immediately regretted asking that.

"He was abusive, he beat the crap out of me and my mom and my brother everyday. One day my mother snapped and started yelling at him. He got made and nearly killed her and my brother. He was so mad when I sort of..tried to kill him that he kicked us out," she growled. You could see it in her eyes, she was pissed off.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know," I assured her. Sam glared at me then her.

"Dear, sit down," Emily said. Jessica sat down and sighed.

"What is his name?" Sam asked

"Why?" she asked.

"Just curious," Sam said

"Christopher Alexander Garto," Jessica answered. Sam laughed.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"He's the Leader of the Tribal Council. I've met him, he is rude, cruel, and an egotistical narcissistic," Sam answered.

"So that's why he can kick people out, he things he rules the world," I muttered. Jessica shot me a looked and smiled. I heard a phone buzz and she grabbed her pink phone out of her front pocket.

"Crap," she muttered under her breath.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Karno is on his way..he's pretty pissed," she laughed.

"Who's Karno?" Sam and I asked at the same.

"My brother," Jessica sighed.

"Why's he mad?" Sam asked.

"Probably because she's hanging around the guy who dislocated her shoulder within the first twenty minutes of meeting her," Jacob laughed. Jessica rolled her eyes and laughed. We all starred at Jacob and Jessica. Was he serious? He dislocated her shoulder? What was wrong with him?

"Are you serious?" Sam asked.

"He's probably mad cause I'm alone with a bunch of werewolves," she laughed. Sam just starred at them confused.

"Wait! Your dislocated her shoulder?" he nearly screamed.

"Yeah," Jacob replied.

"It was an accident," Jessica assured him. Sam turned towards Jessica.

"Your a werewolf?" he yelled. She nodded. She froze for a second and jumped out of her chair and burst out of the house.

"What just happened?" I asked. Jacob was out of the house before any one had a chance to answer.

**Jacob's POV**

I flew out of the house the minute I realized what was about to happen. A very mad Karno was approaching. Jessica leaned against a tree, with her arms crossed, waiting.

"What do you want Karno?" Jessica growled.

"You just walked off and left! I thought you were dead!" he screamed.

"I wish I was," she growled. She was walked up to Karno and starred him right in the eyes. She was three inches away from him. He pushed her back, causing her to trip on a branch and fall backwards. He laughed and she jumped up. She clenched her fist and punched him in the face. He pulled back and grabbed her arm. He punched her in the stomach. She doubled over and he immediately ran to her aid. She kicked him in the stomach and he started getting mad. He was breathing heavily and that's when I saw it. He was ready to phase.

"Karno calm down," I said. Paul and Sam ran out side and immediately spotted that I needed help. They joined my side and we stood in front of Karno.

"Calm down," Paul said. He pushed Karno away from them. Sam put his hand in front of Paul.

"You don't know me," Karno snarled.

"True but I know your type," Sam said calmly though it was obvious he was itching to punch Karno in the stomach.

"My type?" Karno growled.

"Yeah, your determined to keep your sister out of harms way because you feel you owe her. You get mad when she starts rebelling and you over-react. Karno, you could seriously hurt someone if you don't calm down," Sam said. That mad him alot madder. It was to late. Before we knew it he was puffing up and sweating. Paul did the dumbest thing he probably could have done, he let his temper get the best of him.

Karno phased right then and there. He traded his russet skin for a grey coat of fur. He snarled and howled. Paul phased and transformed into a silver furred wolf. Both ran at each other and jumped at each other. I quickly closed my eyes, afraid of what I was going to see. My eyes snapped open when I heard a loud crack and a weak whimper and looked to see a black wolf with a white chest laying on the ground, bloody. I stood there stunned and immediately ran over to her. Jessica phased back to a human and laid there, unconscious. Paul and Karno phased back and ran by her. I looked up and Karno and saw tears in his eyes. He phased and ran into the woods. Paul stood there, stunned and touched her cheek.

"I am such a horrible person," he muttered. Quil, Embry, Jared, and Emily ran out of the house and surrounded Jessica.

"Oh my god is she alright," Emily asked Sam. He shook his head.

"What happened?" Quil asked.

"Paul and Karno got in a fight, Jessica jumped in between them," I answered.

"What should we do?" Embry asked.

"Paul, go call Carlisle," Sam said.

"Are you sure we should get the bloodsuckers involved?" Jared asked.

"As much as I hate asking a favor from the Cullen's, this is necessary," Sam answered. Paul nodded and ran to call Carlisle. Every one just sat there and waited.


	3. Amber Eyes

**Chapter 3**

**Carlisle's POV**

I was sitting in my living room reading the paper when I got the call. I picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Carlisle! We need you to come to La Push! Jessica is hurt...badly," Paul nearly screamed.

"Calm down, who's Jessica?" I asked.

"She just moved here," Paul said.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," I said and hung up. I ran out to the car, grabbed my medicine supplies and got in the Volvo. I started the car and looked at the passenger seat to see Edward sitting there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as I backed up.

"I came to help," he said. I rolled me eyes and began to drive. We arrived at Emily's house and saw them all huddled around something or someone. I jumped out of the car with my supplies and ran over by them. Sam immediately tensed and glared at me.

"Thank you so much for coming," Sam said. I nodded and pushed past him to find a very bloody and bruised Jessica Garto lying on the ground.

"Edward come here," I called out. I didn't believe it, there was know way that this was Jessica, it just wasn't possible. Edward ran over here and starred at her.,

"Who is she?" I asked Paul.

"Jessica Garto," Sam answered for him. Edward froze completely when Sam answered. He shook his head and turned to Paul.

"It's not possible. Who is this?" he growled.

"Jessica Garto, she just moved her from Vera Vista," Paul said. Both Edward and I starred at each other. We hadn't seen the Garto's in a year. I nearly jumped when Edward's phone went off.

**Edward's POV**

I stood there thinking for a moment then I heard my phone go off. I grabbed it and answered it.

"Hey Jess..I mean Bella," I said.

"Edward! Where are you?"

"La Push."

"Why?"

"I'm helping Carlisle."

"Who's hurt? What happened?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, dear."

"I'm coming over."

"You don't need to do that."

"I'll meet you at the Black's in twenty minutes," she said. Bella hung up before I had a chance to object. I rolled my eyes and looked at Jacob. His mouth was opened like he was ready to saying but didn't.

"Did you just mistake your girlfriend of one year for a girl you don't know?" Paul asked.

"No," I said and shook my head.

"We all just heard you," Jacob said with a look that showed that he thought I was crazy.

"No, I just mistook my girlfriend of one year for my ex-fiance," I said.

"What?" Paul almost screamed.

"You were engaged to her?" Jacob asked. I nodded, knelled down by Jessica, and brushed my hand against her cheek.

"How did this happen?" I heard Carlisle asked Sam.

"Paul and Karno got in a fight and she jumped in between them," he muttered. Carlisle nodded and thought for a second.

"Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, and Sam, take Jessica to the Black's. Very carefully. Put her in the cab of the truck and drive her up there. Be careful!" he warned.

"Yes sir," Embry joked.

"Jacob, go find Karno," Sam said. Jacob ran into the woods and phased. I turned to Carlisle.

"What do you me to do?" I asked him.

"Come with me. We need to get to the Black's before Bella," Carlisle said. He walked to the Volvo and got in. I followed behind and got in. Carlisle drove us to the Black's and we quickly jumped out. I saw Nakia Garto and Billy Black on the porch. I turned around and saw the truck driving up. Nakia screamed when she saw Jessica, unconscious in the bed of the truck.

"What did you do?" Nakia yelled at me. Billy put is arm around her hip, keeping her from attacking me.

"Nakia, calm down," Carlisle said. She snapped her head back and glared at him. She opened her mouth, ready to yell at him but shook her head and stormed inside. Paul, Sam, Embry, and Quil jumped down and lifted Jessica up and into the Black's house. I heard a truck engine revving and looked back to see a very angry Bella jump out of her rusty truck.

"Hey Bella," I said. She pushed past me and walked up the porch. I followed after Carlisle and leaned against the wall of the room were Jessica had been laid down. Carlisle cleared his throat, I nodded and touched Bella's shoulder.

"Lets leave Carlisle to do his job," I said. Sam nodded and started to go. Paul kissed Jessica's cheek and walked past me, muttering something about a bloodsucker almost marrying a beautiful wolf. Bella walked out and I followed.

"I think you should go home, there's nothing that you need to see here," I said.

"Who is she?" Bella asked.

"Jessica Garto," I said.

"How do you know her?" Bella asked.

"We used to be engaged," I muttered.

"Do you love her?" Bella asked. I hesitated, I wasn't sure.

"Edward! Do you love Her?" Bella growled. I pushed Bella's brown hair back and looked into her brown eyes. She looked back at me, horror in her eyes. I just starred. My love for Jessica was different then my love for Bella. Jessica's very existence brought a smile to my face. Jessica had broken off the engagement and I knew she hated me. Bella loved me and she was the reason for my very existence.

"No," I said. She kissed my cheek, shaking her head she walked off to her car and drove away.

"You still love her, dont you?" Paul asked. I turned around and glared at him.

"No," I said. Paul shrugged and sat down. Quil, Embry, Sam, Emily, Jared, Nakia, and Billy all started to appear, sitting next to Paul.

We all sat there for about an hour, listening to Jessica scream out in horror as Carlisle broke some of her bones so that they could heal properly. Every scream caused Nakia to wince and cry into Billy's shoulder. Eventually Karno and Jacob appeared. Jacob sat down next to Nakia and Karno just stood there awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" Paul growled. Karno looked down at the ground, too embarassed to say a word. A loud scream came from inside, it seemed to last forever. When it finally ended Nakia was sobbing into Billy's shoulder. Jacob moved over and Emily sat down right next to Nakia.

"Its gonna be alright, Carlisle is an amazing doctor," Emily assured her. She put her arm round Nakia and hugged her. We all just sat the akwardly. Karno and I were obviously not welcome but forced to stay. He sat next to me and put his head in his hands and started to cry. I sat there glaring at him.

"I am finished," we all looked up and saw Carlisle leaning against the doorway of the front door.

"These are for the pain," he said and handed Nakia a bottle of pills.

"Can we see her?" Paul asked. Carlisle nodded. Paul was the first one up an in the house, followed by Jacob. Carlisle nodded and we started walking towards the Volvo. We got in and he started the car and drove away.

**Paul's POV**

I ran into Rebecca Black's old room and saw Jessica layin on the bed. Her black hair was bloodstained, her whole body seemed to be completely wrapped in cloth. She was on her side and glared at me. Our eyes met and I froze.

Everything around me disappeared. I saw Jessica and I running through the forest. I saw our wedding day and I saw her holding our child. For that split second I saw my future flash before me. I felt liking nothing else in the world mattered, only her. I had just imprinted on the girl who I had just met. I was in love with the girl I had caused so much physical pain. I had imprinted on the girl with amber eyes.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please please review! I hope you like it! Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been very busy!**

**~Hgg2000**


	4. Pack Meeting

**Chapter 4**

**Jessica's POV**

The way Paul was staring at me was freaking me out. I had heard about imprinting, it had happened in my family before. I got this sickening feeling when I looked him in the eyes. I froze. No! I dont love him! I barely knew him. I closed my eyes, trying to pretend that I was sleeping, maybe then he would leave. He walked by and started stroke my hair and he kissed my forehead. My eyes flashed open. Paul pulled immediately back.

"I thought...i thought..I'm..I'm so sorry," Paul said. He ran out of the room. I laughed to my self and closed my eyes.

**Paul's POV**

I am so stupid! Why in the world would I think it would be ok for me to kiss her? I'm crazy. I walked outside and sat across from Sam.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I think I just imprinted," I said awkwardly.

"What?" both Nakia and Sam nearly screamed. I looked up at Nakia, she frowned and studied me.

"Did you tell her?" Sam asked. I shook my head.

"She hates my guts," I muttered. I looked up to see a very happy Jacob doing a mini happy dance.

"Whats wrong with you?" Quil asked. A goofy grin appeared on Jacob's face.

"Jessica agreed to go out with me!" he said. I clenched my fists. She really does hate me. Why did I have to imprint on her.

"Dude, its alright its just a date," Quil said. I glared at him. He turned deadly pale and I realized that I had a murderous look in my eyes that scared me. I jumped up and pushed past Jacob. He turned around and glared at me.

"What's your problem?" he growled. I ignored him and phased. I started running, running as fast I could. I heard Sam and Jacob whispering about me but I shrugged it off. I was in love with some girl who hated me.

I was deep into the forest when another wolf jumped me. I growled and threw her off. _What do you want Leah?, _I growled. _Nothing..what's your problem?, _Leah replied. _What's yours?, _I smirked._ My mom wanted to know if you want to come over for dinner, _Leah mumbled. I nodded and followed after her, I need sometime to think. We both phased back when we were outside of the Clearwater's.

"Mom, we're back," Leah said. Sue Clearwater opened the front door, she was wearing a messy apron.

"Hello paul, how are you?" Sue asked.

"Very good thank you ma'am," I replied. I held the door open and both Sue and leah went inside the house.

"Are you all right?" Sue asked me during dinner. I looked up from my steak which I had barely touched.

"I imprinted on someone," I said.

"Who?" Leah asked. I could hear the excitement in her voice, she was hoping it was her.

"A girl who just moved here, Jessica Garto," I replied.

"does she...know?" Sue asked.

"She's part of a different pack but she doesnt know that I imprinted," I replied. Sue and Leah nodded. A knock on the door almost caused me to jump. Seth opened the door.

"Hey, Paul...Sam called...a 'pack meeting.' He wants you there, you too Leah," Seth said. I stood up and smiled at Leah and Sue.

"Thank you for dinner" I said. Sue nodded and both Leah and I followed Seth out of the house. We walked to the Black's house to find everyone sitting on rocks outside around a small campfire.

"Just in time," Sam said. Jacob and Karno looked up. Did they know that I imprinted on her?"Take a seat," Sam said. All three of us sat down on the last empty rock.

"I have called this meeting for two reasons," Sam said,"Number one is that Karno Garto, wants to join our pack."

"What?" Leah asked. The whole thing was quite confusing.

"Karno and Jessica are part of a different pack, Karno wants to join our pack. We will take a vote to decide if he can or not. If we allow him to then at next weeks Bonfire he will be initiated into our pack," Sam tried to explain.

"What about Jessica?" Jacob asked.

"She's been asleep and I haven't had time to ask her," Sam answered.

"Can we vote?" Leah asked. Sam nodded and starred at Karno.

"I'm gonna go check on Jessica," Karno said. He stood up and went inside the Black's house.

"Ok, Jacob you may go first," Sam said.

"I vote no," Jacob growled. Sam glared at him and rolled his eyes.

"I vote yes," Quil said.

"I vote yes," Seth said.

"I vote no," Jared said.

"I vote no," Embry said.

"I vote yes," Leah said.

"Ok then, well I vote yes so Paul its up to you," Sam replied.

"I vote yes," I said.

"What? He hit his sister! And attacked Paul!" Jacob growled. He was standing up and he looked furious.

"I pushed him to far!" I snapped.

"Calm down!" Sam yelled,"Jacob what would you say to Jessica if she wanted to join?"

"I would say that she could join because she's not some crazy over-protective creep!" Jacob snarled.

"And Paul, what's your reasoning for letting Karno join?" Sam asked.

"He just wanted to protect his sister, he let his temper get the best of him like we all do!" I snarled. "I have a question," I asked, everyone glared at me," Why does Karno even want to join? We are a different pack and he would probably be 'top dog' in his old pack cause it was two people."

"Because I want ya'll to know that I mean no harm, I never meant to get in a fight on my first day," we all snapped our heads back and looked at Karno who was leaning against the post of the porch.

"What was the second reason you called the meeting?" Leah asked Sam.

"Paul do you want to tell them or should I?" Sam asked me. I looked around at all the confused faces.

"I guess I will, Paul imprinted," Sam said.

"Congrats man," Jacob and Quil said. I smiled and looked down at the ground.

"Who is she?" Seth asked.

"Jessica Garto," I muttered.

"What?" Jacob growled. Everyone's smile disappeared. I looked up and saw Jacob, shaking and breathing hard. Sam put his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"Calm down," he said. Jacob started shaking violently.I heard someone yell but I kept my eyes on Jacob. _Stay calm, _Sam said.

"Jacob!" I look back and saw Jessica rolling down the ramp. Her left arm was in a sling and she was in a wheelchair. Her right leg was in a brace and she rolled down the ramp.

"Jessica, go back inside," Sam said. She ignored him and rolled passed him. I say her roll over Sam's foot and I laughed. Everyone glared at me confused. Jessica shot me a death look and looked back at Jacob, who was still shaking violently. She grabbed him by the shirt collar and kissed him on the cheek. I glared at them, fists clenched. She let go of Jacob's shirt and looked up at me. I knew she hated me but why did she love him? Of all the people.

I saw a tear roll down Jessica's cheek and she looked up at me. She looked back at Jacob and opened her mouth to say something.

"I'm sorry," she said and rolled next to me. I stood there awkwardly. Jacob nodded and started walking towards the forest. I saw him kick a rock and I could tell that Jessica felt horrible.

"I lov-"

"Leave me alone," Jessica cut me off and rolled back up the ramp. I laughed awkwardly to my self, that was probably the worst pack meeting ever.


	5. I don't love you,

**Chapter 5**

**Jessica's POV**

There weren't words to describe my feelings. I didnt love Paul but I respected imprinting. I feel so bad for Jacob, he didnt even get to know the real me. All he wanted was one date and he didn't even get that. And what really sucks is that I'm gonna be living in the same house as Jacob.

**Jacob's POV **

I was filled with so much rage. First Bella now Jessica, the people I love fall for another man. I know its crazy but I felt like I was going to imprint on her, if I had had more time it would have happened. I phased when I got into the forest. I started running and running and running. I heard branches snapped but I kept running. _Jake wait up, _Quil called. _Leave Quil,_ I muttered. _Jake, it's gonna be alright,_ Quil said. I snapped around, causing Quil to slide to a stop. _Leave, _I growled. Quil bared his teeth. _I'm trying to help, _Quil snarled._ Fine, _I muttered and started padding past Quil. I picked up my pace when I heard Quil right behind me. I ran to the edge ofthe forest and saw Paul and Jessica sitting around a fire, laughing. Paul helped Jessica out of the wheelchair and he handed her a pair of crutches and she kissed his nose and I could see him blush. I howled and snarled. Quil sat down next to me and licked his paws. _Jacob calm down, there is nothing you can do,_he said. I shook my hesd, there was something I could do. I phased back into a human walked towards Jessica. Paul ran inside the house to get something. I picked up my pace, not exactly sure what I was gonna do. I ran by Jessica and put my hand around her neck. I pulled her in and kissed her, on the lips. She started kicking and trying to scream.

**Jessica's POV**

I had no clue what was going through Jacob's mind. He grabbed me by the neck and kissed me. I screamed when he pulled me in tighter and wrapped me in a bear hug. What the hell was wrong with him? Had he lost his mind? Out of the corner of my eye i saw Paul burst out of the Black's house. He grabbed Jacob by the neck and slammed him against the ground. Jacob jumped up and punched Paul in the stomach. Sam must of heard the scream because he came running. Paul started shaking violently and Jacob started breathing heavily. Both of them phased causing Sam to back up.

Paul lunged at Jacob and Jake bit his neck. Paul grabbed hold of Jacob's side and they both started wrestling down the hill. I heard someone yell and Karno ran out of the Black's and phased in mid air. Jared and Quil ran out of the forest and phased. Karno grabbed Jacob by the neck and Jared and Quil grabbed Paul and held him back. Jacob growled and tried to get out of Karno's phased and growled at both of them.

I looked down a my self, Carlisle had said not to phased for two week. It had been two days.

**Paul's POV**

I'm gonna kill him. Once Quil and Jared let go of me I am going to rip his head off. I'll killed him if its the last thing I do. I grabbed Quil and threw him into a tree. Jacob grabbed Karno and slammed him on the ground. Jared backed away from me and I looked Jacob straight in the eyes. I grabbed him my the leg and through him against the ground. He yelped in pain and I growled. _We all know you stronger then me as a wolf but what about in human form?, _Jacob barked. I nodded and phased back. Jacob phased back, his leg was bleeding and my neck stung. Jacob punched me in the jaw and I kicked the back of his legs, causing him to fall forwards. Sam phased back and grabbed me and held my arms behind my back. Quil and Jared who had phased back grabbed Jacob by the arms.

"Let me go," I growled. Sam glared at me then at Jacob. I saw Jessica limp down to us. She punched Jacob, causing him to wince in pain.

"What is wrong with you?" Jessica askes Jacob,"I mean seriously do you havesome sort of death wish?" she growled.

"I love you," Jacob growled. I felt the urge to punch him growing stronger. Jessica just starred at him, not replying. She looked him in the eyes and i could she her shaking he head.

"I don't love you," Jessica said. "I dont love you," She said again, she sounded like she believe herself. She put her hand on Jacob's cheek and kissed him on the other cheek. "I'm sorry," Jessica said,"but I dont love you." She let her hand fall and she walked bysides me. Jacob threw Quil and Jared to the ground. He started running but not to the forest, he started running to the border of La Push and Forks. Sam let go of me and ran after Jacob. Quil, Jared, and Karno followed after him.

I looked down at Jessica and smiled. She put her arm around my neck and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I love you," she whispered in my ear. I smiled and kissed her.

"I love you too," I replied.


	6. Missing

**Please review! Sorry I'm so late updateing, I've been busy! Please review and tell me how i'm doing! **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Jessica's POV**

It had been two grueling days since Jacob "ranaway" and I feel absolutely horrible. Sam, Quil, Jared, and karno haven't been seen since Jake left. They're still searching for him.

"How is she?" I heard Paul ask my mother in a hushed whisper.

"She hasn't eaten or said a word in two days," she replied. I could hear Paul walking towards my room.

"How are you feeling?" Paul asked. I looked at him, he was leaning against the doorway, starring at me. I could feel a tear roll down my cheek and I stuffed my face in a pillow. He walked over and sat down next to me. I dug my head the bed, refusing to let him see me cry. He put his arm around me and pulled me right next to him. I laid my head on his chest and started sobbing. I felt absolutely horrible, I just wanted to curl up and die.

"It's alright baby. Everything's gonna be ok,"Paul whispered in my ear.

"No...its not, It's all my fault," I cried in between sobs. He pulled me closer and started to rub my back.

"Jess, It's not your fault at all. Jake over-reacted," Paul whispered. I could hear it in his voice, he knew it was my fault. No matter how many people told me that it wasn't my fault I knew it was. I broke his heart without so much as a reason. I turned the other away and closed my eyes, trying to ignore him. He kissed my cheek and walked out. I fell asleep and drifted into a dream.

* * *

_"Good to see you Jessica!" A Voice came from the dark forest that surrounded me._

_"Who's there?" I screamed. A cruel laugh came from behind me and I spun around. Jacob came from the shadows with a crowbar. I stood there frozen._

_"Hey sweetheart," He growled. I backed up as he walked towards me. I ran backwards into a tree. He laughed and lifted the crowbar back, ready to hit me._

_"What are you doing?" I screamed._

_"You broke my heart, know I'm gonna break your skull,"Jacob snarled. the crowbar came crashing down on my head._

* * *

I screamed and woke up before anything else happened. I expected someone to burst through my room but I remembered that I was alone. I jumped out of bed, I knew what I had to do. I had to find Jacob. I grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled down a note to mother and Paul.

_Dear Mom,_

_I have to find Jake. I'm sorry, you can punish me when I return but right now I have to find him. I'm sorry, I'll be back soon._

_Love,_

_Jess_

Then the one for Paul,

_Paul,_

_I have to find Jake. Please don't hate me, I love you with all my heart. I have to find him. Im sorry that I'm doing this but good bye. Tell Karno, Mesta mousta next time you see him. He will under stand. Good bye Paul, I love you._

_Love, _

_Jess_

A tear fell from my cheek as I reread the letter. I placed the one for my mother by the fridge and placed Paul's on the kitchen table. I looked over at the clock, it was 8:12, the Bonfire would start in three minutes. I quickly left the house, trying not to make a sound. I saw all of them sitting around the campfire by Sam and Emily's. Quil, Sam, Jared, and Karno were no where in sight. I ran towards the woods in the opposite direction. I faced and winced when my left leg hit the ground. The brace flew off and split in two. I probably should have taken it off before I phased. The pain was almost unbearable. My leg was not completely healed and it hurt like hell. I started to running, I was gonna find Jacob if it was the last i do.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! The next chapter will be longer! Please please please review! I am dieing to know what ya'll think!**

**Hgg2000**


	7. Gunshots

**Please review and tell me how i'm doing!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Paul's POV **

After the Bonfire I helped Billy back to his house. Nakia was the first one inside and a blood curling scream came from the kitchen. I ran inside, leaving Billy to roll up the ramp without help. On the ground was a broken glass that Nakia had been hold. In her delicate hands was a note. She starred at me, with a horrified look on her face. I already knew what she was gonna say before she said it, Jessica was gone. I sprinted down the hallway and burst into Jessica's room. It was empty. I ran back to the kitchen and saw a note on the kitchen table.

_Paul,_

_I have to find Jake. Please don't hate me, I love you with all my heart. I have to find him. Im sorry that I'm doing this but good bye. Tell Karno, Mesta mousta next time you see him. He will under stand. Good bye Paul, I love you. _

_Love,_

_Jess _

I found myself shaking and sweating heavily. I had to calm down before I phased and hurt someone. I took a few deep breaths and heard Sam, Quil, Jared, and Karno. I burst out of the house, jumping over Billy.

"Paul! What's wrong?" Sam asked. I froze.

"Did you see her?" I asked, praying they had.

"Who?" Quil asked.

"Jessica!" I replied. I could hear the fear in my voice. She could be hurt or dead!

"What?" Karno growled.

"Paul what happened?" Sam asked. I shook my head and fell backwards. I pulled my knees towards my chest and burried my head in to my hands. It was my fault, I should have done something.

"Paul," Karno snarled.

"She left, she wanted to find Jacob," I muttered. Karno pinned me on the ground. His eyes said he was gonna kill someone. I didn't move. I starred up at him.

"If she get's hurt I'm gonna kill you," Karno growled. I nodded and he got off of me. Then I remembered.

"Mesta mousta," I said to Karno. His eyes went blood shot and he froze, staring at me.

"What did you say?" he snarled.

"Mesta mousta," I replied.

"Karno, what does that mean?" Sam asked. Karno looked like he was in some trance. He didn't blink or move, he turned a deathly pale color and shook his head.

"No,no,no," he whispered. "NO!" He screamed. Sam starred at Karno, a horrified expression on his face.

"Karno, what does that mean?" Sam asked. Karno shook, he seemed to snap out of his trance.

"She doesn't want us to come looking for us, because she doesn't believe she is gonna make it back alive," he whispered.

"WHAT?" I snarled.

"When we were young and our father came home angry and drunk Jessica use to tell me Mesta Mousta, it was her way of saying, stay here and keep mother and Jasmine safe. I might not return but remember that I love you," Karno said. We all just starred at him, was he serious?

"We have to look for her?" Quil insisted.

"Jessica knows the area better then all of us combined, she knows what she's doing," Karno said sadly.

"No! I am not gonna sit her and wait while the love of my life dies because of some stupid code you had when you were five!" I screamed. Karno started at me, I could tell that he wanted to find her but he seemed to know it wasn't possible.

"Paul, calm down," Sam growled. I glared at him, annoyed.

"We all want to find her but you know we can't. If Jessica doesn't wish to be looked for then..we will respect her wishes," Sam said sadly. I shook my head and pushed past him. Our precious alpha had told us not to do something so I couldn't do it. I was fed up, I had to find her but I knew I couldn't. Even if I found away to get around Sam there was no way I could find Jessica. I ran towards my house and burst through the door.

"Hey Paul," my dad said. I rolled my eyes and walked into my room and slammed the door.

**Jessica's POV **

I had been in the woods for five hours now. It was dark and I had a hard time seeing. I felt heard a gun go off and the felt a sharp pain in my arm. I had been shot. The pain wasn't bad enough that I stopped so I kept running and running, trying as hard as I could to get away from the gunshots I heard in the distance. I looked back and ran into a tree. My head started throbbing and everything became fuzzy. And before I knew it a heard another gunshot and a shot pain ran up my spine. And just like that everything went black.

* * *

**Again, sorry its so short! I thought this was a perfect place to end the chapter! Please review! I want to know your opinion!**

**Hgg2000**


	8. Punishment

**There is more violence in the chapter and abuse. This is the only really violent chapter. Please review and tell me how i'm doing!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Jessica's POV **

I woke up with a throbbing head, a bloody leg, and I was tied to a chair. I started to pull and move but the restraints were to tight. Phase! I kept screaming in my head, PHASE. I need to phase. After I tried despreately to phase, with no success, I finally gave up. I was to weak to phase.

"Hello Jessi," a cruel hoarse voice came from behind me. I tried to turn around but I couldn't.

"Long time no see," I growled.

"That's all you have to saw when you see your daddy?" My father growled. I spat on the ground.

"Now now, where are you manners?" my father growled.

"Probably the same place your heart is," i spat. My father ran his icy cold fingers under my chin, lifting it towards him so I was starring him in the eyes. I twisted and turned my neck, trying to get out of his grasp but he just held on tighter. A bright light came on and a realized where I was. I was in the basement of my father's home. The home I use to share with my parents and siblings before my dad kicked us out.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"I found you wandering on my land, you were trepassing," My father snapped.

"Really? What are you gonna do? 'Punish' me?" I snorted. He smiled and I looked over in the direction he walking. Laying in the corner was a bloody crowbar. He threw me on the ground and pulled the chair away from me. I closed my eyes, maybe he would kill me. Maybe I would be let out of my misery. But I knew I wouldn't be that lucky, my father is cruel and unfair. I laid there waiting as the crowbar came crashing down on my rib cage. I winced and bit my lip to keep from screaming. He laughed and then the crowbar came rushing down, a blow to my leg. I laid there, to weak to move. I could phase or even look up to see when the next blow was coming. _Crack, _I heard a loud crack as the crowbar came down on my ribcage again. I couldn't take it anymore, I screamed.

"The baby want her mommy?" my father growled. I laid there as the next blow came to my head. Everthing went balck before I even had a chance to respond.

**Jacob's POV **

I had been running for four hours when I was shot in the leg. Before I know what had happened I completely blacked out. I woke up with a horrible headache. A man hit me with a crowbar a couple times and I couldn't phase. No matter how much I tried I couldn't do it.

It had to have been my second day stuck in this hell hole when a loud scream woke me. I sat up on a cot and saw the same man who had beaten me hitting a girl with a crowbar.

"The baby want her mommy?" the cruel man laughed as the crowbar came crashing down on her head. I winced and starred at the girl I knew she was familar. I heard the two men yelling at each other and one of them kicked her over. She rolled over and I was able to see her beautiful angelic face. A bloody Jessica laid on the ground. I starred at her, horrified. Her long black hair was bood stained. She laid in a pool of blood and I starred in horror.

"What did you do to her?" I snarled. The men just laughed.

"She deserved worse," one growled. I jumped up weakly and slammed my self against the bars.

"Calm down wolf boy," one mocked. I kept banging into the bars. I was trying as hard as I could to break them but I was to weak. I couldn't phase either. For the first time since I first phased I felt like a pathetic, vuneralbe, weak human...

* * *

**How is it? Do you have any ideas for the next chapter? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Is it your favorite chapter? Least favorite? Tell me what you think! Please review! **

**Hgg2000**


	9. Another Imprint

**Again another Short chapter! Sorry! I wrote it on a plane and I thought this was the perfect place to end it!**

**Chapter 9**

**Jessica's POV**

I woke up with a headache worse then yesterday. Maybe it was all just dream. Maybe Jacob never ran away. Maybe I wasn't actually locked up in some cell like a prisoner. But sadly it seemed that that was not the case.

"Your awake," I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up weakly to see Jacob sitting right next to my head.

"Jake, what...are you doing here?" I asked. My head started throbbing and I found myself whimpering in pain.

"Do you know where we are?" Jacob answered my question with another question.

"Hell," I muttered. I saw a slight smile appear on his lips. I put my hand on my head and felt a cloth bandage wrapped around my head. I knew my father wasn't nice enough to bandage my "boo boos" for me and i looked at Jake. He smiled and got up.

"Why are we here?" Jacob yelled. My father and another man walked out of the dark.

"Sweetheart, good to see your awake," my father smirked. I some how mustered the strength to sit up. I ignored my father and looked at the other man. He was different from my father. Instead of russet skin he had a deadly pale skin and midnight black hair. He stood there smiling creepily at me. I screamed out in horror, a sharp pain ran down my leg. He stopped smiling and the pain immediately disappeared.

"Leech," I growled. I hadn't smelt it before. My werewolf senses seemed to be failing me till now. Well everything but my ability to phase. I was overwhelmed by the disgusting lavender and blood smell.

"Good to see you too Jessica," Jason O'reea said happily. Why was my father working with this bloodsucker. I hate my father but one thing I will respect is his ingeniousness. He was had an ability to tell if a person was lying and to chose the right "business partners."

"Who are you?" Jacob growled. I don't think he had smelt the lavender and blood yet.

"Jason O'reea, Jessica's ex-boyfriend," He laughed. I could see the pain in Jacob's eyes but i ignored it. The pain was quickly overturned by disgust and haterd. He must have just realized it. Jason O'reea, it more then just some low life creep who i dated. Much more. When I was 13 Jason imprinted on me. He was the alpha of a pack I had no clue existed. I thought he was a creep at the time because he was 19 and I was 13. The way he kept staring at me always creeped me out.

On day Jason disappeared. No one knew where he had gone but in truth no one really cared. Everyone thought Jason was a low life creep how had a crush on a 13 year old. He was the first to phase and the only one who knew his secret was my father. Jason looked up to my dad and one day came back, after being gone for 4 years. He hadn't aged a bit at all. He was still the same creep who kept starring at me. But everyone knew something was different. Jason was a disturbing white/pale color and his black hair had turned darker, if that was even possibly. His blue eyes had be switched with topaz ones. I'll admit I was attracted to him when he returned but something about him seemed odd. He never ate or slept. All he ever did was follow me around like a lost puppy. That same week that he returned Karno and I phased. We found out the secrets of the Quileute. Jason returned from a "hiking" trip and I was overwhelmed by lavender and blood. That's when we found out Jason's secret. Jason O'reea, my ex-boyfriend is one of the cold ones

* * *

**Sorry that its short! Tell me what you think!**


	10. Revenge

**Again sorry that its so short! Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Jacob's POV**

Did I really just hear what I thought I heard? That pale bloodsucking creep dated Jessica? I'm pretty sure that chick is crazy. I have know her for 5 days and I have already found out that she was perviously engaged to a Cullen and she dated this disgust creep. What is wrong with her? I can't barely look a bloodsucker with out having an unbelievablely high erge to rip off the heads. I just dont understand how she can bare to kiss one or hold their freakishly cold hands. The mere thought of touched a bloodsuck makes me cringe in disgust.

"Why are we here?" I growled. I looked down at Jessica but she seemed to be in her own little world.

"You know one of the strongest beings out there are part Quiluete shapeshifters part vampires," I got a sickening feeling when I saw his pack tattoo on his right shoulder.

"Your...your...your...yo-"

"Yes Im a wolf, idiot," Jason cut me off. Jessica smirked and the other man clenched his fists.

"Who are you?" I asked the other man.

"Christopher Garto at your service," He snarled. Garto, Jessica's last name was Garto right? Or was it Garma or Harto? Crap I can barely remember my own last name, Im not gonna be able to remember Jessica's.

"Why...why are we here?" I asked. Jessica looked up at me, she seemed to already know why. A sad smile appeared on her face.

"Revenge," Jason growled. He nodded and Christopher opened the cell and grabbed Jessica out. He threw her on the ground and she just laid there, as if she was waiting to die. He grabbed a crowbar and hit her in the head lighter then yesterday. She blacked out and then they grabbed me. I thrashed but I was to weak to get out of their grasp. Jason grabbed a needle and stabbed it into my left arm. I screamed in horror as the liquid entered my body. The black substance cause a unbearable burning pain and before I knew it everything went blurry. I heard Jason laugh and everything went pitch black.

* * *

**This one is really really short, sorry! I needed to stop it there to give it some suspense and help the next couple of chapters!Tell me what you think! Please review!**


	11. And it began

**Chapter 11**

**Paul's POV**

Not going after Jessica was slowly killing me. I love her and i have to sit here and just except the fact that she might be dead or worse.

"Sam!" I yelled as I sprinted out of my house towards Sam. He turned around looking more agitated then ever. I pulled back, almost afraid he was going to hit.

"What?" he growled. I gulped and looked down at the ground.

"We need to go look for her," I whispered. I saw a flame flicker in Sam's eye. He clenched his fist and stormed off.

"Karno! Quil, Embry! Jared!" Sam barked. Quil and Jared ran out of the Black's house. Karno came bounding in from the forest and Embry came out of Emily's house.

"We have to go look for them," Sam growled.

"But I thought..." Quil trailed off once he looked into Sam's eyes.

"We're going, now," Sam snarled.

"Jessica doesnt want us looking for her," Karno said.

"I dont care, we can just go look for Jacob then," Sam growled. I nodded, we were going to find her. We phased and headed off in to the woods. And the search began

* * *

**Sorry its so short! I needed to end it here to make chapter 12 better! Hope you like it! Review Please! Thank you so much, HollyAnnee for such amazing review! **

**Hgg2000**


	12. The venom

**I redid 12 cause i didnt like it! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! BTW this is before Edward kills Victoria!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Jacob's POV**

I woke to the cruel voice of Jason. "Morning Sunshine," my eyes snapped open.

"Good to see your awake!" a tall red haired woman squealed. She had pale skin and her vampire stench was quiet over whelming. I lifted my head to see the famaliar face and the famaliar smell, Victoria.

"What do you want?" I growled, pulling at the chains that held me back.

"No need for that tone!" Jason said sticking his finger out wigglin it as if he was correcting a naughty child.

"They smell delicious," Victoria said licking her bottom lip. She took a step towards me, leaning next to my neck. She ran her sharp teeth against my neck, causing me to shiver.

"Victoria! Get a away from him," Jason snapped. She stood up and frowned.

"Why?" she complained.

"Not till we get the human," Jason said sternly. I narrowed my eyebrows.

"What human?" I asked. Victoria laughed and smiled evilly. Jason put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek softly, then turned his head back towards me.

"The one the mind reader stalks," he spat in disgust.

"Bella?" I asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, its revenge for them killing James," Victoria sighed. I glared at her and felt myself over come with anger, she was going to hurt Bella. I pulled at my chains, trying to rip them off. I heard a snap and I was freed of the horribly tight chins. Victoria screamed once I phased and Jason's eyes widened and filled with fear. I circled VIctoria and Jason, waiting for the right moment to lung.

"Dammit! I am gone for an hour and you already mess up," I snapped my head to the side to see Christopher Garto, shotgun in hand. I heard the gunshot go off and a sharp burning pain ran up my side. I fell backwards, phasing back to human and land on the ground. Blood trickled down my side and things started to go blurry.

"You idiots! The venom wears of in a matter of hours! You need to give him more when his body temperature starts to burn it off!" Christopher spat. I heard footsteps and saw Christopher lean towards me, he held a needle full of black liquid in one hand and a shot gun in the other.

"Move an inch and I'll shot Jessica then that Bella girl," he spat. I nodded slightly as he jabbed the needle into my arm. The burning sensation ran up my arm and through the rest of my body. Everything went black...

* * *

**Hey ya'll! Sorry I haven't updated since forever and that its so short! Here is chapter 12 again! Tell me what you think! Like it? Hate? Favorite chapter? Should I write more? Or is it so bad that I should be ashamed and delete my account and stop writing, forever! If you review I'll reply to you in the next chapter!**

**Hgg2000**


	13. Engagement

**Replies to the review:**

** Aggie Swimmer-Thanks! I try to write but I'm busy as can be!**

** harrygameshard2448-haha! I'm trying to write more but I have writers block and being busy dont help my creativity flow!**

**Well thank you two for reviewing! Please review! Sorry for taking _forever _to update!**

* * *

**Paul's POV **

I didn't want to believe she was gone, I couldn't. Jessica was my imprint, she was the one person I was suppose to be with for the rest of my life, she was my soul mate. I just won't accept the fact that we've been looking for three days and she's still gone. That there wasn't a sign of Jacob or Jessica anywhere. _Sam, it's hopeless! Their gone, _Embry insisted.

_Not helping, _Sam snarled as he padded through the brush. But i could hear it in his voice. He knew it was hopeless, he knew that they were really gone. _Holy crap, _Sam barked as he disappeared into the darkness of the shadows. I sped up my pace, catching the bloody scent of a vampire. The wind picked up, I lifted my head to the side and say a dangerously pale man standing in front of Sam with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"Puppy," the man said and bared his fangs. Sam snarled and bared his large canines, daring the vampire to make a move. _Sam!, _I said, staring the vampire in his dark eyes. They were different from normal vampires, his were topaz instead of blood red. "Sam we don't mean harm." Carlisle Cullen walked out from behind the larger vampire. "Edward, calm down," I heard Carlisle whisper to his adopted son.

_Your on our land, _Sam growled looking at Edward, his tone was icy cold. Edward repeated it for Carlisle to hear. I looked over at Edward, he looked horrible upset and dangerously hunger.

"Bella-my son's girlfriend-went missing last night. We followed her scent here," Carlisle said, in a calm tone.

_Are you accusing us of taking her?, _Sam snarled in an outraged voice.

"We're no accusing anyone of anything." Carlisle replied, though Edward's eyes told a different story.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I was out hunting when I got the call, Bella was missing. At first i thought maybe Alice was just over reacting, maybe she was just at the mall or went for a walk. But when I went to Charlie's and found it full of Victoria's scent I know Bella was in trouble. She was gone, the one person I loved-a person I had nearly lost-was gone. I felt so helpless, so weak as I tried to track her down.

Maybe Carlisle was right, maybe we should have talked to Sam before we searched on the their land. But in truth I didnt think we'd actually met up with them. I mean, we were so far North-West that it seemed very unlikely, but I should have known that they'd be looking for Jessica and Jacob. I guess that some part of me just hoped that we won't run into them, I wasn't in a very good mood.

"Do you have any clue where they are?" I lifted my head and looked to see Paul Lahote-the more violent one if I do recall-had phased and changed into jean shorts.

"My ex-fiancee?" I told you I was in a bad mood, Paul seemed pretty pissed at the reminder that at one pointed I was engaged to Jessica.

"Shut up before I-" but Sam interrupted Paul before he had a chance to threaten me.

"Paul. Have you seen Jessica or Jacob?" Sam asked, who had also phased and was wearing jeans.

"No," I replied with a smirk. "Have you seen Bella?'

"No," Paul snarled. I glared at him, slightly annoyed by his anger. "It's not doing us any good talking about them, we need to find them"

So we left, the wolves phased and we all went in search of our loved ones. _If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and Jessica?, _a wolf's voice startled me though I didn't turn to see who it was, I know it had to have been Paul.

"At first i didn't love her. She didn't love me. Our parents set us up, but we developed feelings for each other. I could tolerate her and she accepted me for what I was," I sighed trying to focus on my footing,"I proposed, for better or for worse I wanted to spent eternity with her."

_What happened?, _Paul asked.

"I couldn't, I...she shifted at 17, that was definitely a bad think. She was a ticking time bomb and the fact that a crazy wolf imprinted on her definitely didnt help," I sighed.

_Yeah I heard, Jason right, _Paul asked.

"Yeah he stopped shifting a while ago and was changed my Victoria," I sighed slightly.

_So it didnt work_?

_"_No, she lost all feelings for me when she shifted, she broke off our engagement."

_Did you love her?_

"At one point I did, but not anymore. We both seemed to start hating each other when our instincts took over." I replied with a sigh. My nose burned with the overwhelming smell of blood as we burst through the clearing. They were near, I could smell it

* * *

**Heyyy! Sorry its been forever since I last updated! My life has been insane and I really havent been able to think of anything! So what do ya'll think? Is it so horrible and confusion that i should delete it and quit writing forever? Or is it awesome! Favorite chapter? least favorite? Review review review! If I dont get 1 review Im not posting another chapter!**

**~Hgg2000**


End file.
